


Teasing, Thrillers, and Bondage

by xxch3rryb0mbxx



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, High School, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxch3rryb0mbxx/pseuds/xxch3rryb0mbxx
Summary: Part 1:Teasing and ThrillersYuki and Machi are alone together in Machi's apartment watching a movie. Yuki does NOT like the sight of blood and gore so Machi finds a way to distract him...Yuki also finally gets the courage to ask Machi a very embarrassing question.Part 2: TBA (Sequel to part 1)
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Teasing, Thrillers, and Bondage

Teasing. It seemed like that was Machi’s favorite thing in the world to do. Whether it was slightly groping him during student council meetings or pulling him into the janitor’s closet to makeout during free periods only to leave him wanting more, Machi’s favorite thing in the whole world was to make things...harder for him.

Despite it being one of the most unbearable things at school, when they were alone it was much different. He wasn’t sure why it was so hot to him. When he was at home, he had the stress of dealing with Kyo, making sure Tohru didn’t accidentally hurt herself doing simple things and trying not to strangle Shigure for his daily dose of obnoxious sexual innuendos. When he was at school, he had to put up with Kakeru and Kimi’s antics during student council on top of trying to succeed academically. The more he thought about it, his everyday life was so stressful, it was no wonder Machi’s teasing was so arousing. He liked giving up control.

Sex was the only time he could really relax.

As was this situation once more, the couple cuddled up in Machi’s apartment, watching an old serial killer movie that she chose. Yuki was not a fan of blood and gore but he dealt with it for Machi’s sake. It was absolutely adorable seeing how engaged she was. Machi’s favorite cuddle position was to be on top of him, with her head on his chest, which was also adorable. The gruesome death of another girl in the movie made him flinch. He blushed. Machi knowing that he was scared of the movie made him feel extra embarrassed for some odd reason. “Are you okay? You know we can watch Mogeta instead if you don't wanna-”

“No, we can keep watching. I don’t really like blood and gore all that much but I don't mind-” his girlfriend crashed her lips onto his. Her fingers lightly grazed his cheek, and the warmth of her body filled his chest with a sensation of excitement. He knew her back was arched and he loved it when it was. He tried his best not to let the naughty thoughts creep in, seeing as kissing was still a wholesome thing to a certain extent.  
She laid back down, in the previous position on Yuki’s chest. She smirked. “How about I distract you every time someone dies?” "Sounds good to me," It didn’t bother him in the slightest. She held his hands each time she sat up to meet his lips. He loved it. She teased him as she normally would, taking one of his hands and sliding it down the arch of her back all the way down to her ass. He gave her a light squeeze. He was in absolute bliss. Having Machi on top of him was like a dream. A dream that wouldn’t come true unless he asked for it... He gathered his courage and pulled away from their embrace. He looked at the floor, cheeks tinted pink. 

“Is there something wrong? Do you want to stop?” She put her hands on his shoulders looking him in the eyes. He could see the concern for him, which only made his blush warmer. He took her hands and embraced them with his own. “N-no, it’s not that, I just… you know how you always get on top of me when we do things?” 

She giggled “Yeah. Wait, do you not like it?” 

“Again, no, it’s not that. It’s quite the opposite actually. I really really like it. And I was wondering if-” god this was so embarrassing. Could he actually ask Machi to top him? Could he confess his love for loss of control, maybe even his adoration for pain? How would she react? Would she be into it? Or would she reject him and think he was weird for not traditionally wanting to take dominance? 

“Do you think you could maybe top me?” Oh god. Oh god, there it was. The singlehandedly MOST embarrassing question he’d ever had to ask his girlfriend in his life. He covered his face with his hands.

So that was it. It was cute seeing him like this. In fact, it was kind of a turn-on for Machi, seeing how embarrassed Yuki was at all of this. She'd decided not to tease him about it, however. It must’ve been hard to come to this conclusion by himself, and even harder to ask her to do this for him. She pulled Yuki’s hands away from his face and planted a kiss on his nose, pinning him down to the couch.

“You could’ve said so from the beginning. Why don’t you lay back hmm?” Her hands swerved down to the little white leather belt around his pants. She took it off in one swift move. Yuki’s head was turned to the side. He couldn’t stand to look at her in his needy state. Machi lowered her head down to Yuki’s ear, giving it a soft nibble, making him gasp.  
“What do you want princess?” Yuki cringed at the embarrassing nickname. Although he didn’t like being called a princess, her degradation was making him that much more aroused. 

“Uh-uhm anything really, I want you to use me in whatever way you see fit.” Machi tilted him up by his chin, her face only a mere inch from his. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek, along with the heat sensation coming from his face against her palm. “Are you sure about that? It seems like you’ve been thinking about this for a long time. No requests at all?” Yuki gulped. 

“Well, could you tie me up perhaps? I’ve never been tied up, but it seems kinda...fun”  
She reached above Yuki’s head and held his hands down, tightly tying them together with the little white belt. “If anything hurts at any point, tell me ok?” Yuki nodded as she put her knee between his legs. He groaned. She bent down to kiss him, recreating the position they were in as they made out during the movie. She felt the warmth from his chest against her own. The quickening of his breath as she proceeded to kiss his neck. Yuki’s sensitivity was adorable. She bit into his neck and proceeded to suck on a certain spot, almost putting tears in his eyes.  
“This is better than anything I could’ve imagined,” he thought. Then it dawned on him. He was tied up. He couldn’t touch her back. He wanted more than anything to touch her right now, seeing as she made it her goal to please him. It was eating at him. He wanted to touch her so badly, the thought of doing so was making his erection harder and harder to conceal. Machi noticed this and broke from their makeout session.

“Looks like someone’s getting excited.”Yuki blushed. She brushed her hands slowly against his erection thru his jeans, smirking. He let out a small moan. Her groping was definitely making it harder and harder for him to stay quiet. 

“Oh I know, you want to touch me is that it? Aww, that's too bad. You’re tied up princess” Yuki let out a pouty whine. He didn’t recognize himself. First, he was getting hard at Machi’s degradation, and now he was whining? He felt like a completely different person than the one who was watching movies and making out with Machi just an hour earlier. 

She put her hand between her legs and over her panties, her eyes fluttering shut. She let out a soft whimper as she started glazing a sensitive area of her clit. Her face raised in color. She was inexplicably shy about touching herself in front of him. She and Yuki had had sex together before, sure. That was nothing compared to what was currently happening. It didn't feel like it was reality. Could she and Yuki have smoked weed before the movie? Was it all a hallucination? A dream?

Once she saw Yuki was fully erect through his boxers, the sight brought her back to her senses. She took her shirt off. The only underwear she was wearing was a small pair of pink panties. Her breasts fell out of her shirt, bouncing slightly. One thing was clear: Machi’s breasts were much bigger in person than Yuki realized they were. Her hand movements increased in speed. Machi bit her lip, barely able to contain her moans. Yuki sat up. “Miss uh-” the title made both of them blush. 

“You are still in charge of course, but could I help you in any way at all?” without speaking, Machi grabbed his head and placed it between her breasts. Her core was on fire and she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Yuki’s tongue grazed against her left nipple, immediately hardening it. She let out a gasp as he did the same thing to the right one. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it with greed. Her back arched as she let out a surprised moan. She threw her panties behind her, placing her thighs on either side of Yuki's leg. She swayed her hips forward, using his legs as a tool. Her hand went back to the sensitive area between her legs, rubbing faster than ever. The heat from between her legs was unbearable, yet she rode harder and kept stroking herself. She wanted more. With her breast still in his mouth, he swerved his tongue around her nipples all while still sucking. She threw her head back in pleasure, as warm liquid dribbled down her thighs. “Looks like I’m the one who made the mess,”. They both blushed. Machi had made such a show of her orgasm, her pleasure almost made her forget about Yuki’s. Almost. She undid the button to his jeans and slid them off slowly, feeling the erection for herself over his boxers. Yuki contained an embarrassing moan. She grabbed Yuki’s erection and immediately started stroking him. She had seen this in a pornography video her older brother rented once. She wasn’t sure how exactly this was pleasurable for men, but when Yuki moaned into her breasts she knew she was doing something right.

“I want to try something” she stopped her hand movements and got on her knees, taking him into her mouth. Yuki gasped, he had no idea how good something like this felt when he was being restrained. Machi brought her fingers to his lips. “If you make any sound, any sound at all, I’ll stop. And when the time comes, beg for me.”

“O-okay, I promise I won’t make any noise,” Yuki squeaked. Machi slid her fingers over his lips. He took them into her mouth and started lightly sucking on them. 

“What a good boy,” She started to stroke Yuki again, going as slowly as she possibly could. His legs shook, showing her how sensitive he truly was. There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She increased her stroking speed just a little bit, looking up at the red-faced boy biting on his lip, eyes shut. He was doing everything he could to not make a sound.  
She grinned. “How pathetic. Trying to keep quiet because you just can’t get enough. You need me don’t you?” Machi was really starting to get into the role that was asked of her. She would definitely want to do this again sometime. Yuki’s eyes were still closed. If he opened his eyes right now and saw Machi’s taunting expression, he wasn’t sure WHAT would happen.  
Her hand movements slowed down, the other grabbing Yuki by the chin and tilting it up towards her. “Embarrassed are we? Well maybe I should stop since you can’t give me a direct answer,” he shot up. She tightened the setting on his belt, turning his wrists a soft red. His knees jerked inward. “Hngh, please. Please don’t stop. I-I need you.” 

“Need me to what, Yuki? Say it.” He squealed again. “I need you to make me cum! Please. It hurts. I need to cum. Please...miss” that nickname again. Machi LOVED it. She wrapped her hand around his dick, taking him into her mouth. Yuki was on the verge of exploding. Beads of sweat fell down his forehead. He was sure his face was redder than ever. He bit down on his lip so hard, he drew blood. But he didn’t care. 

Right now he was letting go. Giving Machi complete control was the best decision of his sex life. And she was so good at it too. He couldn’t last that much longer. He squeezed his thighs together. “Miss, i- uh, hng I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” his hips bucked as he reached his orgasm. Fuck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensational bliss. His heart was still pounding from the aftershock. "Good boy" Machi giggled, as she untied her boyfriend, stroking his cheek. He sat up and kissed her, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so lucky to have you" They really were a perfect pair. Machi turned her head to face him. “Can we do this again? I-it felt good being messy with you”  
He gave her a little kiss on the head. “We can do this anytime you like. This was by far, the hottest thing we have ever done.” Yuki broke their cuddle and got up off the couch.  
“This was fun, but I did work up quite a sweat...I think I’m gonna go take a shower” His girlfriend grinned at him. He knew exactly where her train of thought was leading to.  
“Do you mind if I join you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy yall! I am honestly so excited to post my first fic. I have been looking for a story like this for such a long time. So I'm glad that I worked out the courage to actually post it. There will definitely be a second (and potentially third) part of the story. We both know you guys want to see more of Machi topping Yuki. Thank you so much for reading <3!


End file.
